Characters in GTA San Andreas
List of main and supporting characters in GTA San Andreas Protagonist Carl Johnson Carl Johnson, also known as CJ. After he has resided at Liberty City for five years to escape from the pressures of life, he was informed by his brother that his mother was murdered which is why he is returning from Liberty city to Los Santos. He misses the funeral but decides to stay and prove his loyalty to his brother Sweet and to the Grove Street Families. Carl then begins to help the Grove Street Families and weaken their rivals, as well as establishing a business empire throughout the State of San Andreas. Central Characters Sweet Johnson Sean Johnson, known as Sweet, is the leader of the Grove Street Families and the older brother of Carl, Kendl and Brian. He has an un-named girlfriend. Sweet is initially skeptical about Carl's loyalty, blaming him for the death of Brian, but eventually accepts his brother back into the gang. He is arrested by the police, before being released after Mike Toreno arranged for his release in return for a favour from Carl. He returns to his home in Ganton and helps to re-assert the Grove Street Families dominance in the area. Cesar Vialpando Cesar Vialpando is the leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas gang and the boyfriend of Kendl Johnson. He lives in El Corona. He later becomes an ally of Carl's, through his relationship with Kendl, and later helps him in his business adventures. He is forced to leave Los Santos, when the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos take over large parts of the city. He introduces Carl to his cousin, Catalina, and later helps Carl re-assert the Grove Street Families dominance in Ganton. He also talks to Carl about proposing to Kendl. Wu Zi Mu Wu Zi Mu, also known as Woozie, is the blind leader of the Mountain Cloud Boys, a sub-sect of the San Fierro Triads, who resides and owns a betting shop in Chinatown, San Fierro. He meets Carl Johnson in a street race, which Carl wins. Wu Zi Mu later employs Carl to help his boss Ran Fa Li and to tackle the Da Nang Boys, before pulling of a heist at the Mafia owned Caligula's Palace casino in Las Venturas. Wu Zi Mu later helps Carl to take back Madd Dogg's mansion. Antagonists Frank Tenpenny Frank Tenpenny is a police officer with the Los Santos Police Department and heads up C.R.A.S.H.. He and partner Eddie Pulaski, who are joined by new partner Jimmy Hernandez, are involved in creating trouble for the gangs of Los Santos and in particular for Carl Johnson. Tenpenny frames Carl for the murder of Ralph Pendelbury and later employs him to tackle the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. Tenpenny later leaves Los Santos and continues to have Carl perform various tasks for him. He later turns on Hernandez and is put on trial. Tenpenny is acquitted, which sparks riots in the city. Tenpenny attempts to escape in a Firetruck but is killed when he drives off a bridge and into Grove Street. His corpse is later mutilated and stripped by the homeless. Big Smoke Melvin Harris, also known as Big Smoke, is a leading member of the Grove Street Families who lives in Idlewood. He welcomes Carl's return to the gang and assists Carl in helping the Grove Street Families return to dominance. However, he does so in a limited way, later joining forces with the Ballas, the Grove Street Families' main rival, in order to become involved in the drugs trade, which Sweet had refused to do. He also works in league with the Los Santos Vagos, Russian Mafia and the San Fierro Rifa. Whilst Carl is away from Los Santos, he becomes the cities drug baron and hides himself in a building in Los Flores. He is later killed by Carl for betraying the Grove Street Families. Eddie Pulaski Eddie Pulaski is a police officer with the Los Santos Police Department and Frank Tenpenny's partner in crime. He trusts Tenpenny and also works alongside Jimmy Hernandez. He works alongside Tenpenny and Hernandez, constantly interrupting Carl Johnson's life. He later kills Hernandez, before being killed by Carl Johnson. Ryder Lance Wilson, also known as Ryder, is a leading member of the Grove Street Families who lives in Ganton. He welcomes Carl's return to the gang and works with Carl to obtain weapons for the gang, stealing them from Colonel Fuhrberger and a National Guard weapons depot. However, he later joins the Ballas, the Grove Street Families' main rival, and becomes heavily involved in the drugs trade. Ryder is killed by Carl after fleeing from a meeting with T-Bone Mendez, which had been interrupted by Carl and Cesar Vialpando. Major Characters Kendl Johnson Kendl Johnson is the sister of Carl, Sweet and Brian, and the girlfriend of Cesar Vialpando. Her relationship with Cesar leads to an alliance between Carl and Cesar. She leaves Los Santos for Angel Pine after the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos take over large parts of the city. She later becomes heavily involved in Carl's business adventures, primarily his garage and the Four Dragons Casino. She later returns to Los Santos with Cesar Vialpando, who at one point told Carl that he planned on asking her to marry him. Mike Toreno Mike Toreno is an undercover agent for an unknown government agency who becomes involved in the drugs trade, alongside Jizzy B. and T-Bone Mendez. He becomes an ally of Carl's through the drugs trade, however, Carl later attempts to kill Toreno. Despite this, Toreno employs Carl to do government-related missions and is later has Sweet released from prison. Category:Characters in GTA San Andreas Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:GTA III Era